Kurt's First Valentine
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: It's Valentine's Day tomorrow, and Kurt is seriously depressed. But someone else wants to give Kurt a Valentine's Day to remember...


_Okay you guys i am correcting my mistake about Molly's ghost actually being Marley. Sorry bout that. I grew up on Enid Blyton, not Charles Dickenson or whatever._

_And to the people who are wondering about my slang and stuff, the reason I don't speak like an american or an english person is because I am, proudly, AUSTRALIAN! No we do not ride about on kangaroos, and yes we say mate and stuff. So apologies if you don't understand somethings I say._

_References to Baby It's Cold Outside btw._

* * *

Kurt was studying in the library again. He was trying to bury his depressing thoughts in Shakespeare.

Yeah well it ain't working.

Kurt groaned and shifted, trying to focus when really he didn't give a crap about Shakespeare. He pushed back his hair, sighing.

'Marley's ghost is back.' Kurt would've smiled if he wasn't so sad.

'His message is the same. Stop studying so hard.' Blaine sunk into the couch. 'What's up?'

Kurt flipped a page. 'I'm very much looking forward to tomorrow.' He muttered sarcastically.

Blaine eyed him. 'So I see.'

Kurt shut the book and picked up his History essay. It wasn't due for 2 weeks.

Blaine gently tugged it out of his hands. Kurt started to object.

'Hey, I've got-'

Blaine glanced at the top. 'The due date isn't for 2 weeks. Seriously Kurt, you're going to pass History even if you don't do this now.'

Kurt sighed and leaned into his half of the couch. He could feel Blaine's stare.

'What are you going to do tomorrow?' As it was Valentine's Day, Dalton had no classes so the boys could go visit girlfriends/boyfriends and have a great day.

'Umm...' Kurt however, had always hated Valentine's Day because he could never share it with anyone. He'd probably end up sobbing in his room and eating his hidden stash of comfort food that would go straight to his pear hips. 'Not much. Go see a movie or something.'

Blaine could see straight through the lie. 'Interesting.' Kurt bit his lip. He did NOT want to talk about Valentine's Day to anyone, especially Blaine.

Kurt, knowing that he was close to breaking, grabbed his stuff and muttered and excuse and started to leave.

'Kurt wait, please.' Kurt paused, his back to Blaine.

'Will you be my Valentine?'

Kurt absolutely loves Valentine's Day. 'Yes.' He replied, before walking to his room, a smile on his porcelain face.

*Valentine's Day*

'Shit! What do I wear?' Kurt was panicking, throwing his clothes around like they weren't his most precious possessions.

'Dude, relax! I'm sure Blaine will think you are super cute even of you wore a garbage bag!'

Kurt paused. 'No, I don't think I can rock that look.' His roommate snorted as he put on his own Valentine clothes.

'Well, for me and my girlfriend it's not about what we wear, it's about how fast we can get it off each other.'

Kurt pretended to vomit. 'I have the feeling it won't be the same for me.'

Nick chuckled. 'I don't know, Blaine might be gain...' Kurt threw him a glare.

'Don't you have a date?'

Nick chuckled and left Kurt to his fashion dilemma.

*Blaine's POV*

'Damn it, what should I wear?'

Blaine was frowning at his wardrobe. Dalton, Dalton and guess what more Dalton! Oh and the odd smelly T-shirt.

'Damn it!'

Eventually he settled on firm jeans and one of his favourite T-shirts, grabbing a red jacket in case of bad weather. He gently picked up the small bunch of red roses and headed out the door.

He knocked on Kurt's door, fidgeting and fiddling as he waited for the small soprano to open the door.

'One second!' He heard the boy yell. He wondered if Kurt was trying to pick out an outfit.

When the door finally opened, Blaine's mouth dropped. Kurt looked _gorgeous_. He was wearing really, _really_ tight jeans and a tight baby pink sweater. His favourite scarf had been thrown over his shoulder and as usual his hair was perfect.

All Blaine could do aside from drool was thrust the roses out awkwardly and murmur, 'Happy Valentine's Day Kurt.'

Kurt blushed and took the roses, holding them to his nose. 'Thank you.'

Blaine recovered and grasped Kurt's free hand. 'Come on, I'm going to give you a Valentine's Day to remember.'

Kurt giggled as they ran out of school. He gasped when he saw Blaine's beautiful red car.

'_Ohmygod_ I _love_ your car.'

Blaine started laughing, opening the passenger door for him. 'I thought you would. Ladies first?'

Kurt chuckled. 'Yep, that's me.'

Blaine nodded. 'Ladies first then.'

'So, where are we going?' Kurt asked, feeling shy.

Blaine grinned. 'It's a surprise.'

'Okay then...I hope it's a good surprise.' Kurt normally hated surprises because they were for straight guys. But this was Blaine who was giving him a surprise. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

'You'll see. It's a bit of a long drive, so get comfy.'

Kurt shifted onto his side, pulling his legs up underneath him. He focused his stare on the cute boy driving the super-hot red car.

Blaine's normally gelled hair was flowing loosely, soft curls spilling over each other. For a boy who liked perfection, Kurt found this oddly sexy. Blaine's firm grey T-shirt read _F#k the police_, which Kurt giggled at.

'What's funny?'

'Your shirt. I never would've thought you'd tell the police to eff off.'

Blaine chuckled. 'There is a funny story behind this. My sister gave this to me when I confronted a bully and got in huge trouble. I didn't care. She figured I'd gone badass like her, mind you I hadn't, and so she got us matching tees. She wears hers all the time, and I wear mine when I get the chance. Dalton didn't really like my shirt when I wore it one afternoon. Wes and David got a kick out of it. They literally laughed their asses off.'

Kurt frowned. 'I thought you said you ran from the bullies.'

He noticed Blaine pale slightly. 'I wasn't talking about those ones.'

Kurt sat up. 'But if you ran from those bullies then you must've confronted other bullies after that and you are at Dalton. If someone there is bullying you-'

'Kurt,' Blaine laughed. 'I'm not, and wasn't, being bullied. This was an ass bullying someone I cared about.'

Kurt nodded, leaning back into his seat. 'Why did you get in heaps of trouble for confronting Karofsky?'

Blaine took a breath, about to speak, before pausing. 'I never said it was Karofsky.'

Kurt eyed his suspiciously. 'Then who was it?'

Blaine met his gaze for a few seconds, before flicking them back to the road. 'I gotta concentrate.'

The younger boy sighed. 'I'm not mad. Just so you know.'

'Good, because it's Valentine's Day and you shouldn't be anything but happy.'

Kurt smiled. 'By the way, I never really thanked you enough for what you did.'

Blaine laughed. 'Oh yeah you did. A lot. All you did for a whole afternoon was thank me. And the next day. Probably not the next, but you get my point.'

Kurt looked down, embarrassed. 'Okay then.'

Blaine noticed the note in his voice. 'Thank you.' He murmured.

'For what?'

'For being my Valentine.'

Kurt smiled. 'Anytime.'

'Even when it's not Valentine's Day?'

Kurt blushed. 'Oh well probably not then. On those days I'd just be your...'

Blaine liked Kurt's face when he felt awkward. It was cute. But he wasn't cruel enough to make him feel more awkward, so he let the sentence drop.

Kurt fiddled with Blaine's glove-box. He pulled out a pair of sunnies. 'How do I look?' He eyed the driver over the rim.

Blaine took one look at him and laughed. 'Those are mine thank you. You look adorable. But don't look through the actual lenses unless you want to see nothing at all.'

'What are you talk-oh...' Kurt had pushed the sunglasses up and his vision went blurry. 'What's wrong with your sunglasses?'

'There's nothing wrong with pink sunnies thank you very much. They're just prescription sunnies. I'm short-sighted, and I wear contacts, but I have glasses too.'

Kurt pulled off the sunglasses and put them back in his glove-box. 'Ooh I want to see you in glasses.'

The older boy laughed. 'I look like a geeky little kid with them on.'

'Blaine we all know that you are really a nerd.'

'Oh! Is that right?' Blaine huffed, faking offence. 'What makes you think that?'

'You realise that I've seen all of the Harry Potter memorabilia hoarded under your bed right?'

Blaine turned scarlet. 'Oh.'

'Are your glasses like his?'

Blaine frowned. 'No, mine are thick and black.'

'And pink!'

The older boy smiled. 'And pink.'

Kurt snuggled into the warm leather seat again. 'Hmm are we there yet?'

'Nope.'

'Are we there...yet?'

'Uh-uh.'

'What kind of answer is uh-uh?'

'A perfectly good one.'

'I request a hint as to where we are going.'

Blaine grinned. 'Uh-uh.'

'No fair! That's not an answer!'

Blaine grinned. 'You never know, that could've been your hint.'

'Can I look in your glove-box again?'

'Sure, but I warn you. My dad used to own this but when he left he took his more sensible car. And I got this when I turned sweet 16.'

'Okay two things. One, what is that supposed to warn me of? Two, your dad left?'

Blaine nodded. 'When I was 3. Then step-dad came along and now he's my dad. Sort of. And I'm pretty sure this is where I was made so if there's stuff like that in the glove-boxes it ain't mine.'

'Sorry. And maybe I won't go through your glove-box. But why haven't you?'

'Gone through it? I don't know. I guess I never thought to and I chucked my own stuff over it. Don't worry about what might be in there. You can look. Oh and Lexie's chucked rubbish in there I think.'

Kurt hesitated, before curiosity overcame him and he pulled the glove box open.

'Pink sunglasses.'

'Mine.'

'Cold tablets.'

'Mine.'

'What are you, a seagull?'

Blaine chuckled. 'Any hot chips in there?'

Kurt pulled out an empty container. 'There were.'

'Lexie.'

'An unopened packet of chips.'

'Oh mine! Mine mine mine!' Blaine fingers reached for the chips.

Kurt chuckled and clutched them to his chest. 'No, mine.'

'Who is the seagull now huh?'

Kurt chomped on a chip. 'I'd rather think of myself as the cat that got the cream.'

The older boy chuckled. 'Am I the cream?' Once he'd said it, he realised that could be taken as extremely dirty and blushed profusely.

'No you are the seagull. And why are you blushing?'

'Nothing. What else is in there?'

Kurt pulled something out, blushed and muttered 'Nothing,' himself.

'Okay you are blushing. Did you find my dad's condoms or something?'

'Not exactly.'

Blaine frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, umm...okay I'll just read out the note. Blaine, Lexie David and me figured you'd use these at some stage, and the ones your dad had probably aren't reliable. I mean you were made weren't you? Have fun.' Kurt was turning redder by the second.

Blaine's hands had tightened on the wheel. 'Maybe we should stop going through the glove-box.'

'Yeah I reckon so.' Kurt put everything back hastily.

'And when Valentine's Day is over, I have some serious murdering to do.'

Kurt laughed nervously. 'How much longer?'

'Oh, an hour, why?'

'I'm going to nap. Well not nap but doze, semi-sleep, whatever. I'm going to rest.'

Blaine was laughing. 'Okie doke.'

Kurt's eyes widened. 'You say okie doke?'

The older boy frowned. 'What wrong with okie doke?'

'It's insanely cute.'

Blaine paused, not sure whether or not Kurt had actually said that. 'Thanks.'

Kurt closed his eyes. 'You're welcome.'

The older boy was a little bored, so he picked up a CD and slid it in the stereo.

California Girls started playing. Blaine hummed along to it, knowing he could sing to it properly but not bothered enough to do it.

'You really like Perry don't you?'

Blaine grinned. 'She's awesome.'

'Lady Gaga for the world.'

'That's only because of her fashion.'

'Her songs aren't bad either.'

Blaine chuckled. 'Have you heard Firework by the beloved Perry?'

'Mmm yeah. It's nice.'

'You know what it's about?'

'Mmm no.'

'It's about being who you are and not having to hide it or suffer.'

Kurt opened his eyes. After a moment he slid across the leather seat and wrapped his arms around the older boy, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

'You don't have to hide being gay Blaine.'

Blaine slipped his arm out from Kurt's grasp and wrapped it around the small boy. 'I know. But it's such a good song.'

'Mmm you're warm.'

The older boy chuckled. 'That's good. Means I'm alive and well.'

'It also means you've been in the sun for a while. By the way, how can you love someone who stars in kiddy porn?'

Blaine frowned, and laughed. 'Jealous are we Kurt?'

The younger boy ran a hand up Blaine's chest. 'No. Just wondering why you watch kiddy porn like Disney movies.'

'Okay, firstly, I am truly gay Kurt. Secondly, I never watched the kiddy porn; I just listen to her songs. Nothing she does can take away from the fact she is totally awesome.'

Kurt grinned. 'Okay then.' He traced the words on Blaine's tee with his forefinger. He groaned ever so slightly.

'Something wrong?' The younger boy asked teasingly, knowing what he was doing to Blaine.

'Well if you distract me much more I may crash or I may have a reason to be very thankful to Wes and David.'

Kurt's fingers paused as he realised what he meant. His mind flickered back to the conversation he'd had with Nick that morning. Maybe Blaine was gain enough.

'Oh, we are almost there.' Blaine seemed shocked. He must've over-estimated how long it would take.

'Good.' Kurt traced the 'E' of police and laid his hand flat against Blaine's heart. It was beating rather quickly.

'Hmm are you ready to be spoiled?'

Kurt looked at something other than Blaine. They were in a short dingy street, parked on the side of the road. 'Yeah, but how were you going to spoil me?' The shops were open but there were few people around.

'Trust me.' Blaine got out and opened the door for Kurt, who smiled at his charm and slid out gracefully. The older boy started up the street and turned around with a grin on his face.

'You are about to be introduced to one of the best-kept secrets in the world.' He was standing outside a small grey shop that read _One Stop Coffee Shop_. Kurt frowned, thinking that Starbucks would've been fine.

As soon as he entered the shop he knew why Blaine had brought him here. He was a coffee addict, and he loved good coffee. The mild scent of brewing coffee was making him pleasantly giddy, and a goofy smile spread over his face.

Blaine just grinned. 'Do you mind if I order for you?'

Kurt shook his head, looking around at the soft loveseats and the glowing fireplace. It was warm, but not unpleasantly so. There were two sweet couples already there staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

Blaine took his arm and led him to a comfy corner booth. 'Rosie won't be too long. I come here often.'

'Where are we by the way?' Kurt asked with a small smile.

Blaine grinned. 'About half an hour west of Lima actually.'

The younger boy nodded as a small, dark-haired girl placed two small coffees in front of them.

'What did you order?'

Blaine grinned. 'Just drink.' He raised the cup to his lips.

Kurt copied him, blowing before sipping. His eyes widened as his tongue tasted the most delicious coffee he'd ever had.

'_Ohmygod_ this is amazing!' Kurt exclaimed, bringing an amusement grin to Blaine's face. Rosie smiled from behind the counter.

'I thought you'd like it.'

'What is it?' Kurt stared at Blaine, desperate to know how this concoction had never reached his lips before.

'I'm afraid you'll never find it anywhere else. Rosie's family has been in the coffee business for years, and they've created new recipes like the one you are sipping.'

'How is she not rich by now?'

'Oh she is, but she wants to keep her recipes a secret. She doesn't want everyone to be able to do this.'

Kurt nodded, taking a deep draught of his drink. He would never be satisfied with cappuccinos and shots ever again.

'This is like a shot without the extreme bitter taste.'

Blaine chuckled. 'Don't analyse it, just enjoy it.'

'Oh believe me I am.' Kurt drank deeply. 'What?' He murmured into his cup as Blaine started to laugh.

'You've got foam on your...lips.' Blaine had a hand raised to wipe it away, but somehow it ended up on Kurt's cheek. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against the younger boy.

'I won't steal your first kiss-'

'Oh please it's yours to take.'

Blaine chuckled nervously. 'You're going to have to claim it for yourself.'

'Well in that case...' Kurt tilted his head back, and slid his hand behind Blaine's head, gripping those soft curls.

As soon as Kurt's lips brushed Blaine's, the older boy reacted like he was initiating the kiss. He gently licked the foam from his lips, and kissed him deeply. He slid his tongue in and wrapped his free arm around Kurt's waist. The younger boy had both arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer.

When they finally came up for air, the boys were beaming. Kurt even giggled for a moment. Blaine pulled Kurt into him, burying his head into Kurt's shoulder.

'I love you.' He murmured, inhaling Kurt's scent.

'I love you too.'

Blaine grinned even wider when Kurt whispered, 'And it has nothing to do with the fact you introduced me to the best coffee in the world.'

* * *

_Yup, that's it. It was a long drabble and a kinda random conversation but I was on a roll and wrote this in one sitting (:_

_Reviews please._


End file.
